Prisoner
by MahNati
Summary: Ele não esperava algum dia se apaixonar, ainda mais por uma garota que vivia em um mundo tão diferente do seu. Popo nunca havia se sentido tão vivo. Poderia mesmo ele manter esses sentimentos tão infelizes, mesmo com uma cerca separando os dois?


_Um dia, em um lugar, um dos prisioneiros se apaixonou_

_Pela garota do lado de fora da cerca_

_Sentimentos tão infelizes_

_Tão infelizes_

-Popo! Ei Popo, acorda seu vagabundo! Ness gritou para seu amigo de cabelos castanho-escuros que dormia com as costas viradas para a parede de sua tenda.

Popo silenciosamente amaldiçoou Ness por acordá-lo, estava tendo um sonho tão bom. Eram uma das poucas coisas que o fazia feliz e esquecer por um tempo de sua atual condição de vida. Como ele odiava quando seus sonhos eram interrompidos! Ainda mais este, em que sonhava com o dia em que encontrara Nana, a menina com quem trocava carta fazia seis meses, pela primeira vez.

_Era apenas mais um dia de sol, calor... e trabalho até as mãos sangrarem. Como sempre, o garoto estava fazendo o seu dever de carregar sacos pesados de areia, ou qualquer outro material de construção. Ele precisava carregá-los até uma tenda que ficava do outro lado campo. Mas estava tão longe... e ele nem sabia o por que ele tinha que levar tudo aquilo. Para sua sorte ele podia usar um carrinho, mas mesmo assim sentia-se cansado._

_-Militares filhos-da-mãe... ele murmurou._

_Os militares eram possivelmente as pessoas mais odiadas pelos prisioneiros, e Popo não era um prisioneiro diferente. Viviam perseguindo-o e maltratando-o como se fosse um animal. Como ele queria espancar algum deles, para mostrar que não deveriam mexer com ele. Mas ferir um guarda era, literalmente, a mesma coisa que pedir para morrer, por isso Popo aguentava aos maus tratos em silêncio._

_Ele chegou a um ponto do campo onde não havia nenhum militar vista, muito menos algum prisioneiro. Provavelmente estavam envolvidos em tarefas em que não era necessário estar ali. Ele silenciosamente agradeceu e resolveu descansar no chão semi-árido por um tempo. Deixou o carrinho encostado em um canto perto da cerca e sentou-se, ofegante. Como sentia falta de sua vida antiga..._

_-J-Já vou, senhor! -alguém gritou do outro lado da cerca._

_Popo, curioso, virou a cabeça para onde vinha o grito. Ao longe, ele viu um dos guardas em um dilema entre ir até quem o havia chamado ou ficar perto de uma menina em um vestido fino que parecia estar acompanhando-o. Quem seria ela? Ele nunca a havia visto por ali._

_-Nana, faz o seguinte. Fique aqui e espere eu voltar, certo? -o guarda falou prestes a correr. -Se aparecer algum prisioneiro, ou qualquer pessoa que não estiver em um uniforme, não fale com ele, entendeu? Não fale com ninguém que não esteja em um uniforme militar._

_Com isso, o guarda saiu em disparada e deixou a garota ali, sozinha. Ela começou a vagar pelo gramado que crescia do lado de fora, com uma cara de entediada. Popo apenas ficou olhando para ela em silêncio. Era uma menina t o bonita, com cabelos curtos e castanho-escuros como os deles e olhos igualmente escuros. Poderia até se dizer que era bastante parecida com ele, a única diferença era que ela era uma garota e não estava presa e suja como ele. Por algum motivo, o coracão de Popo come ou a bater mais rápido. Ele queria conversar com ela._

_-Ei, menina! -ele falou em um tom alto o suficiente para chamar sua atenção. Vem cá, por favor._

_A garota pulou de susto e olhou surpresa para ele. Não o havia notado ali. Com olhos tímidos e um pouco inseguros, deu uma rápida olhada nele. Parecia um menino bem inofensivo, mas prometeu ao guarda que não falaria com os prisioneiros, por isso resolveu ignorá-lo e continuar andando._

_-Espera! Tá com pressa pra algum lugar? Só quero falar com você. Por favor, não vai embora._

_Ela hesitou por um momento. Ele parecia bem inofensivo, mas mesmo assim era um prisioneiro. Ser que ela devia? Não, poderia ser perigoso. Seu pai sempre falou o quanto aqueles do outro lado da cerca eram vis. Ele estava lá por um motivo, certo?_

_Popo não queria desistir, iria chamar sua atenção de qualquer jeito. Pegou rapidamente um papel amassado que guardava no bolso de sua cal a e um peda o de carvão caído (algum prisioneiro devia ter jogado ali por acidente) e rapidamente começou a escrever no papel. Quando terminou, dobrou-o em um avião de papel e jogou-o por cima da cerca. A menina apenas olhou para tudo aquilo com curiosidade e pegou o objeto voador antes que caísse no chão. Ela desdobrou o avião e leu, parando uma vez ou outra para entender o que estava escrito. Logo que terminou, seus lábios se retorceram em um sorriso e ela começou a rir._

_-Ah, nada mal para alguém que não devia nem saber ler._

_-Eu tive algum nível educacional antes de vir para cá. -Popo falou ofendido._

_-Desculpa, desculpa. É que, você parece legal, de verdade. Mas eu nem devia estar..._

_-Eu também não devia. Mas estamos nos falando agora, não estamos? -Popo interrompeu-a._

_Os dois ouviram o mesmo guarda chamar pela menina. Ela virou a cabeça para onde vinha o chamado e logo em seguida correu para perto da cerca._

_-Eu tenho que ir agora. Ele pode nos ver aqui. -ela sussurrou. -E-Eu vou tentar vir amanhã, mas não garanto nada de que vamos poder ficar nos falando por muito tempo._

_-Podíamos... sei lá ... conversar por cartas? Você sabe, como fazem algumas pessoas que ficam longe uma da outra._

_-É uma boa ideia. Assim, nem preciso mentir pro meu pai. -ela disse com um sorriso. -Vamos tentar. Ah, e pode deixar que eu trago papel e lápis, tá? A propósito, qual o seu nome?_

_-Popo. E você..._

_-Nana. Prazer em te conhecer._

Ness estalou os dedos em frente aos olhos do amigo. Que diferença fazia ele estar acordado se continuava sonhando?

-Ei, Smashville pra Popo. Sabe que se ficar dormindo no trabalho, você apanha, né? -ele perguntou.

-Ah, foda-se. -Popo respondeu. -Eu apanho mesmo quando trabalho. De que adiantou aprender a lutar com um martelo se não posso usar aqui?

-Talvez porque você aprendeu antes de ser capturado e seria burrice deixar um prisioneiro portar uma arma? -Ness respondeu e revirou os olhos. -Vamos. Pega essas pedras e vamos terminar isso logo.

Popo e Ness pegaram os carrinhos carregados de pedras que estavam encostados num canto e seguiram em direção à "cabana das pedras", como eles chamavam. Chegando lá, encontraram com seus dois amigos, Red e Lucas, que acabavam de descarregar um carrinho.

-Já não era sem tempo, hein? -Red disse e tirou seu capuz, revelando seus cabelos castanhos, e abanou a si próprio com ele.

-O que você acha? -Ness deu um soco leve no ombro de Popo. -É esse aqui que fica sonhando com a namorada!

-Já deu, Ness... -Popo murmurou.

-Pelo menos alguém tá feliz, né? -Lucas disse. -Larga essas pedras a e vamos logo sair daqui. Não gosto desse lugar; tem uma aura ruim.

-Ah, então não sou só eu tenho esse pressentimento. -Ness falou, um tom de ironia opdia ser ouvido em sua voz.

Ele referia-se a uma casinha feita de tijolos não muito longe daquela área. Chamavam-na de câmara, apenas. Muitos dos prisioneiros afirmavam que, uma vez que alguém era mandado para lá, nunca mais retornava. Os quatro amigos afastaram-se rapidamente do local.

* * *

Popo correu o mais r pido que pode para a cama dentro de sua tenda. Havia se encontrado com Nana faz pouco tempo e recebera a resposta da carta em que ele havia mandado antes. Alguns dos prisioneiros que estavam dentro da tenda apenas olharam de relance, alguns felizes por ele, outros invejosos. As cartas que Popo recebia n o era segredo nenhum; praticamente quase todos ali sabiam. Aqueles poucos que n o, ou eram militares, ou eram prisioneiros que estavam muito distantes da realidade. Popo desdobrou o avi o com suas m os sujas e cascudas e come ou a ler.

_Você não o único que sofre desse problema. Acredite, também me sinto assim, mas em um nível diferente. Ás vezes fica difícil sair daqui, mas sempre dou um jeito com a ajuda da Peach (a enfermeira gentil de quem falei para você antes). Mas , também sou um pássaro engaiolado, se prefere ver por essa maneira. Se meu pai descobre que ando fugindo para te ver, ele me come viva! Mas sabe, gosto de correr esse risco. As minhas horas preferidas são quando te vejo e quando leio suas cartas._

_Ei, você sabe que dia vão te soltar? Queria saber, porque quero estar lá mesmo sem ninguém saber, para te ver._

Popo deu um sorriso amargo. Havia mentido para Nana em uma de suas primeiras cartas de que ele seria livre algum dia e que iria correndo vê-la quando o dia chegasse. Desde então ela estava certa de que o soltariam e vez ou outra fazia a mesma pergunta a ele: "Quando você será ser livre?". Nunca, pensou. Como será que Nana reagiria quando descobrisse? Ele não sabia e, sinceramente, não queria pensar sobre aquilo no momento. Popo voltou sua atenção para a carta.

_Aqui anda tudo tão monótono! Dá vontade de arrancar os cabelos! De vez em quando a Peach vem e me faz companhia, mas na maior parte do tempo fico olhando para o teto mesmo. O que você faz para passar o tempo quando não trabalha? Tomara que não o mesmo do que eu. Você me contou que tem amigos por aí, não é? Isso é bom... queria eu ter por aqui também. Mas tudo bem, eu tenho você! Mesmo estando tâo longe._

_Ah, se não tivesse essa porcaria de cerca elétrica separando..._

_E é hora do remédio agora. Que alegria... Acho que terei que parar por aqui mesmo. Sinto muito por não poder escrever mais, mas é que essa enfermeira não é a Peach e ela adora um fuxico. Escondendo a carta agora..._

_Nana._

Popo dobrou a carta em um aviãozinho e se agachou ao lado de sua cama. Rapidamente, o menino rastejou para debaixo dela, a fraca luz que iluminava a cabana ficando mais escassa ainda ao redor dele. Mas Popo estava acostumado com a falta de luz de tanto escrever cartas embaixo de sua cama. Seus amigos diziam que era um hábito ruim, mas ele não se importava. Para o menino, até trazia certo conforto. Não gostava da luz forte, pois lembrava o Sol, que consequentemente lembrava o trabalho escravo que os militares impunham todo dia.

-Hum...

Depois de alguns segundos pensando, Popo se pôs a escrever.

* * *

Um dia, Nana apareceu no mesmo lugar em que se encontravam para trocar cartas. Popo, ao vê-la ali no horário que não haviam combinado, largou o carrinho de pedras que empurrava e foi correndo para perto da cerca. Seu coração batia forte, mas por algum motivo não era de felicidade, e sim apreensão. Como se algo ruim estivesse para acontecer. Por que ser que ele não estava feliz ao vê-la como sempre ficava? Por que ele estava com um pressentimento tão ruim? Tentando afastar aquele incômodo, Popo forçou um sorriso.

-Oi! O que você tá fazendo aqui? A gente geralmente se encontra depois.

-É...

-Que foi? Sou tão irresistível a ponto de você não aguentar ficar muito tempo longe de mim? -ele falou brincando. -É chato ser bonito.

Nana não disse nada e jogou o avião de papel que trazia nas mãos por cima da cerca. A brisa não favoreceu muito o seu voo, mas Popo conseguiu pegá-lo antes que o objeto pousasse em algo que o pudesse estragar.

-Lê aí. -a menina falou em um tom monótono.

Com uma expressão curiosa no rosto, Popo desdobrou o avião de papel e começou a ler a carta.

_Eu sinto muito, muito mesmo, mas parece que não vai dar mais para a gente se encontrar._

_Logo, logo vou ter que ir embora daqui e nunca mais vou poder voltar. Espero que você entenda..._

_Eu adorei trocar cartas com você, eu vou mesmo sentir falta disso._

_Mais uma vez, sinto muito por isso, mas algo que não consigo evitar._

_Nana._

Popo olhou para sua parceira, chocado. Como assim ela nunca mais voltaria? Não, não aquilo não poderia ser verdade. Ela não podia fazer aquilo com ele!

Nana deu um sorriso triste e disse:

-Desculpa, Popo. Foi ótimo e tudo mais, só que realmente não dá mais pra continuar. Eu tenho que ir embora. Bye bye...

A menina virou as costas e come ou a partir. Suas pernas estavam meio bambas e dava-se para notar a respiração pesada dela, mas o choque de Popo era tanto que ele nem se deu ao trabalho de perguntar o por que.

-Peraí Nana! Cê não pode tá falando sério! -Popo gritou. -Você é a minha parceira, esqueceu? Eu... todos os dias... tenho guardado suas cartas. Elas são as melhores coisas que já aconteceu na minha vida! Você é a melhor coisa que já aconteceu pra mim!

Nana não respondeu nada e continuou andando em passos rápidos e trêmulos. Popo falou em um tom mais calmo em seguida:

-Eu vou esperar por você, tá? Eu espero você voltar se você tiver que ir pra algum lugar. Mas não vai embora pra sempre, por favor.

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras, a menina saiu em disparada. Popo ficou paralisado em seu lugar, apenas olhando a menina correr desajeitadamente até que não estivesse mais ao alcance de sua visão. Depois de alguns segundos olhando mesmerizado para a campina à sua frente, finalmente a dura realidade o atingiu.

-Q-Quem eu quero enganar? murmurou trêmulo. -Ela nunca vai voltar...

Popo caiu de joelhos no chão, segurando com firmeza a carta de despedida de Nana. Sentiu uma gota de água escorrer pelo seu rosto. Com a palma da mão, o menino secou-a. Porém, logo em seguida, outra gota come ou a escorrer. Várias outras vieram em seguida. Popo olhou para cima para ver se havia nuvens cinzentas no céu, porém o céu estava livre de nuvens aquele tarde. De onde vinha tanta água?

Só então percebeu que estava chorando.

* * *

-Popo, dá pra cê esquecer essa garota logo de uma vez? -Ness perguntou ao ver que seu amigo estava mais uma vez re-lendo as cartas antigas que Nana havia mandado. -Eu sei que foi uma sacanagem isso o que ele fez pra você, mas parte pra outra. Não tá fazendo bem pra você!

-Me deixa em paz, Ness.

-O Ness está certo. Popo, você tem que esquecer ela de uma vez. -Lucas falou.

-Ela não vai voltar. Provavelmente achou que já se divertiu bastante e decidiu parar de brincar. -Ness deu de ombros.

Popo fitou os olhos cinzentos do amigo com ódio. Um calafrio desceu espinha dos dois com aquele olhar. Popo não largava aquelas cartas, amassadas depois de tanto dobrar e desdobrar, já fazia quatro dias desde a última vez que vira Nana. Para ele, as carta aliviavam um pouco a dor emocional que sentia. Se não podia mais ver a menina por quem estava apaixonado, ao menos teria as palavras dela por perto.

O estado emocional de Popo realmente preocupava seus amigos, mas nada eles conseguiam fazer para fazê-lo esquecer de Nana.

-Só tô dizendo que essas coisas vão ainda te trazer problema.

-E é melhor você guardar elas logo, porque eu vi que tem uns militares e até o próprio chefe vindo pra cá. -Lucas disse um pouco apreensivo. -Se eles te pegam com isso...

-Tu tá fodido! -Ness fez questão de terminar a frase do amigo.

-Tá, já guardo. Podem ir na frente que eu já vou alcançar vocês... pra qualquer lugar que cês tavam querendo ir.

Lucas e Ness despediram-se com certo medo e partiram. Popo voltou sua atenção para suas cartas, ignorando o fato de que os ditos militares estavam a apenas dez metros de distância do canto de parede onde se encontrava. Não demorou muito para que a figura do menino fosse envolta pelas sombras dos guardas. Foi só então que Popo voltou sua mente para a realidade.

-Ora, vejam só! -riu um dos guardas. -O verme tem cartas de uma amante. Quem seria a infeliz?

-Não da sua conta, filho-da-mãe. -Popo sussurrou, baixo o suficiente para ninguém ouvir.

O chefe, Ike, abaixou-se e pegou uma das cartas que se encontravam no chão. Ao dar-se conta disso Popo rapidamente levantou-se para tomá-la das mãos do oficial, porém, dois guardas seguraram seus braços e ombros e o forçaram a ficar deitado de barriga para o chão.

-Ora, para você ter uma reação dessas, isto aqui realmente vale muito para você, não é mesmo? -perguntou Ike, os olhos azuis olhando com desprezo para Popo.

-No que... te interessa?

Ike não respondeu e começou a ler a carta de Nana. A cada palavra que lia, não só Popo fica mais revoltado, como a expressão de raiva no rosto de Ike ia agravando-se. O motivo do porque o chefe militar sentia-se incomodado ao ler uma carta tão inocente Popo não conseguia entender, mas sua raiva era maior. Aquela era a carta dele! Nana havia escrito apenas para ele, não para qualquer imbecil que se julgava superior.

Um sorriso se formou nos lábios do chefe. Um sorriso cruel e ao mesmo tempo frustrado. Popo não entedeu porque uma carta de uma garota que ele nem deveria conhecer havia causado uma reação daquelas. Ike segurou o papel com firmeza e, ainda com uma expressão de desprezo no rosto, o rasgou ao meio.

-Não!

Os olhos castanhos do menino iam aumentando de tamanho a cada vez que Ike rasgava a carta em pedaços cada vez menores. Agora ele havia passado dos limites!

-AHHHHH!

Uma corrente de adrenalina correu pelo corpo de Popo, ajudando-o a se livrar dos bra os do guardas e a se por de p . Com os olhos ardendo em chamas, o moreno se jogou sobre Ike e segurou o colarinho da roupa do militar com uma das mãos. Ergue seu punho livre e com um grito de fúria acertou o rosto corado o mais forte que pode. Que alívio aquilo trazia para ele! Depois de tantos anos de opressão, conseguiu transmitir tudo o que sentia naquele simples gesto. Ah, mas aquilo não era o suficiente, não. Precisava destruí-lo, fazer sangue jorrar daquele nariz perfeito e sempre levantado para o ar.

Preparou-se para dar outro soco, quando um dos oficiais segurou se punho com força. Popo tentou lutar para se livrar, mas foi em vão. Em menos de cinco segundos, os guardas haviam tomado controle da situação. Ike passou a mão forte na boca e ficou surpreso ao ver um pouco de sangue nela. Para um prisioneiro, até que o garoto era forte. Mas não forte o bastante para livrar-se de dois guardas. Com um sorriso de satisfação e cínico, Ike levantou-se e ajustou o cap na cabça. Olhou uma última vez nos olhos de Popo e com um aceno de mão disse:

-Levem-no daqui. Quero-o na câmara.

Os dois homens olharam para o pequeno garoto que seguravam com tanta for a e logo o arrastaram para longe dali como se fosse um animal abatido. Popo debateu-se o máximo que suas forças permitiam, apavorado. Não sabia o que era feito na câmara, mas sabia que uma vez mandado para lá, nunca mais retornaria. Lutou e lutou para que as mãos pesadas que o segurava o largassem, mas a força dos oficiais era maior. Popo estava sendo arrastado para a morte. O menino olhou para aqueles por quem passava e a dor por saber que estava perstes a morrer cresceu assim que viu Ness e Lucas o observando, os pares de olhos claros cheios de dor ao ver o amigo sendo arrastado daquele jeito.

Chegaram à casinha tão temida pelos prisioneiros. Assim que viram prisioneiro sendo puxado, os guardas da câmara abriram as portas automaticamente, já acostumados com cenas como aquela. Popo olhou para o interior escuro e vazio que o aguardava e, deseperado, tentou fincar os pés nus e cascudos no chão árido. Mas nada adiantou. O menino foi jogado na câmara como um animal qualquer, seu corpo latejando por causa da queda. E os militares riam daquele ser tão inferior a eles.

As portas da câmara começaram a ser fechadas. Popo tentou ignorar a dor e levantou-se com esforço. Correu aos tropeços até a saída, tentando buscar a liberdade, mas as portas se fecharam por completo assim que ele chegou lá. Popo esmurrou o metal o mais forte que pode, uma mistura de ódio, desespero e medo carregada em cada punho.

-Filhos-da-mãe! Filhos-da-mãe! Me deixa sair! -Popo berrava.

Os gritos do menino abafavam as risadas já fracas dos guardas, e assim que Popo desistiu de tentar lutar, tudo ficou em silêncio. Com lágrimas brotando nos olhos, Popo se deixou levar pela fraqueza e sentou-se em um canto qualquer. Logo viriam mais prisioneiros condenados como ele, e então tudo estaria acabado.

-Eu n-não quero acabar assim... -Popo soluçava. -Eu queria vi-viver mais...

Algumas vezes em sua curta vida, o prisioneiro já havia desejado a morte. Era tamanha a opressão que ele mesmo pensava que não aguentaria mais viver. Mas alguns meses atrás, surgira um motivo para que ele continuasse lutando para sobreviver. Poderia não ser a garantia de liberdade, mas o confortava e o ajudava a sofrer menos. Ela nada poderia fazer para acabar com a opressão dos militares naquele inferno, mas mesmo assim, era a razão para aquele menino tão definhado continuar querendo viver.

-Só... pelo menos... me deixa te ver uma última vez, Nana. Sinto sua falta, tanto, tanto...

Alguns minutos se passaram e as portas foram abertas novamente. Vários prisioneiro eram empurrados para dentro da câmara, como se fossem cães. Popo nem havia se dado o trabalho de olhar para o caos que se formava e continuou abraçado s suas pernas, de cabe a baixa. Que diferença faria? Ele apenas estaria vendo a sua situação refletida ali. Os gritos eram ensurdecedores e só iam aumentando medida que a porta se fechava. Nem tiveram tempo de ficar na escuridão total, quando uma pequena abertura no teto se abriu, jogando apenas um facho de luz.

Desta vez, o garoto olhou para cima. Da abertura, uma espécie de gás roxo estava sendo lançado e se espalhando pelo aposento. Os prisioneiros gritaram ainda mais desesperadamente assim que a abertura foi fechada, mantendo o estranho gás ali.

-O que?

A dor que se seguiu veio lenta, mas muito dolorosa. A cada vez que Popo respirava, sua cabeça latejava e seu coração parecia que iria parar a qualquer momento. Popo pôs a mão na boca e tossiu violentamente, resultando em uma pequena quantidade de sangue sujando a palma de sua mão. O menino não teria muito tempo.

-Por favor, Deus. Me deixa falar com ela... -as palavras saiam-lhe com dificuldade.

Os prisioneiros debatiam-se e gritavam de agonia, mas Popo não os ouvia. Estava apenas encostado em um canto, respirando com dificuldade e sentindo sua vida se esvaindo. Memórias giravam frenéticamente em sua cabeça enquanto o gás destruía com seus pulmões e coração. Memórias ruins e memórias felizes apareciam e tão logo se dissipavam como o ar. Popo tossia cada vez mais pequenas quantidades de sangue. A fraqueza em seus olhos aumentando cada vez que sua um pouco de sua vida atingia o chão.

Sem forças para se sustentar, o prisioneiro caiu. Aquela dor agoniante, como ele queria que ela parasse. "Então assim mesmo que vou morrer..." pensou amargo.

-Venha... -sussurrou uma voz doce.

Popo olhou para onde a voz vinha. Aqueles olhos escuros, tão mortos, de repente ganharam um novo brilho ao verem a menina de vestido branco que ele tanto amava ali, estendendo-lhe a mão.

-Chega de sofrer, não acha? Venha comigo. -ao pronunciar as últimas palavras, seu rosto se iluminou com o sorriso de que Popo tanto gostava.

O menino estendeu a mão tremendo. Ele teria que ser forte naquele momento. Apenas por ela.

-Vamos sair daqui.

Depois de muito esforço, Popo alcançou-a. Ele podia sentir sua pela áspera e suja de sangue entrando em contato com a mão delicada da outra, e como por mágica, a dor e o medo cessaram.

* * *

Popo olhou para a vasta campina sua frente, um mar verde e florido que parecia não ter fim. Não havia mais cercas ou militares opressores. Ele estava livre, como sempre sonhou.

Ao sentir uma mão gentil tocar o seu ombro, o menino virou-se e viu Nana, sua amante, sorrindo para ele. No final, ele cumprira a promessa que fizera a ela de que seria livre. Finalmente, os dois poderiam ficar juntos.

Eles tinham muito o que conversar...

* * *

***capota* Depois de, sei lá, oito meses eu terminei! Oito meses para escrever uma one-shot! Míííííííííítico! Mas sabe como é, né? Eu tive muitos bloqueios, e vieram tantas ideias novas na minha cabeça que atrapalhava sóóóó um "pouquinho".**

**Yes! Teve gente que leu "Nana's Paper Airplane"! Estou tãããããão feliz! *modo radiante* Espero que minha preguiça não tenha feito as rarissímas pessoas que leram a outra one-shot terem desistido de ler essa. ^^"**

**Espero que tenham gostado. Ah, e se quiserem deixar reviews, eu agradeço, tá? =D**


End file.
